portalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Portal 3 - WaffleDinosaur Edition
In between the events of Portal and this Fanon story, because Aperture Laboratories seemed destroyed, robotic clean-up robots known as the Cleaning Crews started rebuilding the laboratories and testing rooms. Characters Chell, Vexatious Core, ASM, Jack Prospekt, Wheatley, Large Turret, Announcer, Hoopy the Hoop, Confident Core, Daring Core, Debonair Core, Morgan Freeman Sphere / Wise Sphere, Dr. Alexander Jones, Cave Johnson, Greg, Casual Core, Paranoid Sphere Chapter One - "The Boot" Chell wakes up in a completely white room, and sees a door. She goes through the door and sees a core singing the song "Barbie Girl" by Aqua outside her door. "Your up? Great! Then it worked!" squeals the core, with an extremely irritating, speedy, and high pitched voice, "I call myself Vexatious Core!" A claw picks up Chell and takes her to a testing room. "I'll be your guide for this test! This is only a tutorial, so, okay!" Vexatious Core shrieks, the loud sound blaring out of a speaker, "I won't be here the entire time, cool? COOL!!!" The core starts giggling and snorting. You pass the test, which I haven't thought of yet, and you finish. "Aww, bye bye! See you later! Heehehehehehe!" The core is still giggling, then it fades out. You pass the emancipation grill. "Hello. This is the emancipation grill. Any thing you do not own will be emancipated by this field. If you feel liquid running down the back of your neck, lie down, and apply pressure to your temples." After that, you go through another grill and go down a flight of stairs until you see many cubes, laser redirectors, defective and broken turrets, and a damaged core. "Hey! Hey you! Yeah, you! You're the one who dragged me into space, right? I'm sorry for what I did! Please, get me out of here! The turrets won't stop singing songs!" the core says with a British accent. You pass him up, as you can't get in. "Oh right, you can't get in. Sorry. You'll come around here again, and please, when you do, bring me out!" "Shut up, Wheatley!" a large turret yells. You come to a small room and are sucked up a tube. "So this is the tester who defeated GLaDOS? I was expecting more. Huh. Thought you'd be blonde." a voice says, "I am the AI known as ASM. People, for some reason, also call me Athens." Then he says some more stuff, you get a portal gun, yadda yadda yadda. Chapter Two, - "Uncovering History" You get out of an elevator and come to a relaxation vault. "Hello there. I'm Casual Core. How are you? I'm just kidding, I can read your thoughts, sense your emotions. Why, in that elevator, your frequencies were hooked up to me!" Casual Core states. "So, what's happened in the past few hours, maybe one day? Really? How interesting. I've met ASM. Not a nice fellow. Only friends with a human named Jack Prospekt." he also states, "In the next room you'll come across a core who calls himself "Morgan Freeman". Technically, he's called the Wise Sphere. I actually have some tapes I can play." A miniature claw picks up a tape and puts it in a radio." "The reports were scheduled for Tuesday..." "Yes, Alex... Then?" "But now she's in control." "Really?" "Yeah, says they're "not ready". I don't think they want anyone to know." "Yes, Dr. Nelson always has been secretive." "But what about the reports? We can't delay them!" "Your right. I'll get someone to talk to her." "I can! I am your assistant, after all." "Yes, okay." "Alright, sir." The tapes end there. "Maybe I'll play another later. Anyways, Relaxation Period is over. You have to get back to testing. Go on now." A door opens and you see a large room. There is a hole in the wall with a core in it. "Hello." you hear faintly. TBC